1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of door stop devices in general and in particular to a door stop and holder arrangement wherein, either the holder and/or door stop functions as a door bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,135,516; 2,376,117; Des. 309,708; 3,737,186; and, 3,636,727, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse door securing or stopping arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical combined door stops and holder apparatus wherein, the door stop is tethered to the holder so as not to be displaced or lost, and wherein, in two different versions of the invention, the doorstop per se or in combination with the holder, acts as a non-marking bumper for the door when it swings inwardly against a wall.
Unfortunately, none of the aforementioned prior art constructions have even remotely contemplated such a dual function arrangement in their design or structure.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved dual purpose door stop and holder apparatus that safely immobilizes a door in a closed position and which also provides a cushioned bumper that prevents a door from marking an adjacent wall when fully opened and, the provision of such an apparatus is the stated objective of the present invention.